The Walking Dead: Living Hell
by Delorean7
Summary: He gave it everything he had, but Lee finally died protecting Clementine. But his adventure isn't over yet. Lee awakens in his own personal hell: a reality where he never existed. How has the world changed without his guidance or leadership? What's become of the Motor Inn survivors? And, more importantly, what has happened to Clementine?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

He groggily raised his head to look at her, his pale flesh and fatigued appearance reflected in her sparkling eyes as yet another tear dropped from her cheek. Lee's vision became hazy, causing him to breathlessly give her a final message.

"And also..." he began, immediately trailing off with a weak breath as his eyes fluttered shut. Clementine began to worry. Her voice became high and frantic.

"What...what is it?" she stammered, hopefully looking to her protector.

"No, don't worry. All right..." he tiredly reassured, pausing to take in all the air he needed. Not a lot. But just enough to say three small words. The last words Clementine would ever hear him say. The words she would cherish for whatever time she had left.

"I'll miss you"

"Me too"

Slowly, she rose to her feet, the gun held tightly in her hands. She could not believe what had happened to Lee. Through her eyes, he had been like one of the superheroes Duck used to repeatedly bring up back at the Motor Inn. She had thought he would never leave her. But now, seeing him like this, all her hopes had gone out the window. The once strong and seemingly invincible Lee Everett had now been reduced to a withered shadow of the man he had been before. As she studied his diminishing form, he forced what looked like a smirk. But that wasn't enough to stop her from lowering her head in grief. With a cracked whimper, she raised the firearm, shaking as Lee's eyes finally shut. His head finally slumping downwards as the infection finally overwhelmed him. She hesitantly dropped her aim, mentally forcing herself to perform the next action.

Until finally,...

...with eyes full of tears and a heart full of remorse...

...she pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was more than enough to wake Lee up. With a startled cry, he shot up from the ground he lay upon, his heart racing as he took in quick breaths. His eyes darted around, studying the surrounding woodland area, the sky a light shade of orange as the sun began to set. His rapid breathing began to slow down, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he went back over what had just happened.

He had told Clementine to shoot him to prevent reanimation.

He had told her what to do after she had escaped from the jewellery store.

He had passed out.

...

That was it.

That was all he could remember up to this point.

"How the hell did I get out here?" he thought as he pushed himself back up onto his feet with both hands.

He froze.

His arm had grown back. Not only that, but the bite had disappeared.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed as he ran a hand over his bicep. There was no sign that it had previously been removed or bitten. Not even a scar. His mind went blank as he tried to come to terms with what was happening.

Luckily, these thoughts were replaced with ones of terror as a snarl sounded from atop a slope just ahead of him. Lee gasped, watching as a walker clumsily fell over the metal safety barrier, barrel rolling down towards him until coming to a complete stop just a few steps away. His instincts kicking in, Lee furrowed his eyebrows and ran forward, swiftly raising his foot and stamping down on the walker's skull. A crack filled his ears before a small pool of blood began to form on the ground beneath him. Looking back the way it had came, Lee began to scale the slope, grabbing the safety rail for support as he saw what lay beyond it.

A highway.

Packed with abandoned cars and trapping the occasional walkers. Looking to the left, Lee could see buildings in the distance, mixed in with random pillars of smoke rising up into the sky. He recognized that city far too well. Atlanta. That's when it hit him. This was the highway where he had been in the car crash. And this was where the car had veered off the road.

"_But...if this is where I crashed, where's the wreck?_" he thought.

The safety barrier was perfectly intact, the ground showed no signs of damage and, most importantly, there was no car. No infected police officer. No shotgun. Nothing.

Lee carefully slid back down the slope, making sure to avoid the dealt with walker. He made his way over to where the police car had meant to be resting, dropped to his knees and neurotically raised his hands to his face. Why was he here? Was he dead? Was this Heaven or Hell? Had he imagined the entire thing? Lee's mind couldn't handle all these questions. He had to let out his frustration.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" he cried, removing his hands from his face and rearing his face up in the air. Taking in deep breaths, Lee finally realized what he had just done. He quickly looked left and right, cautiously standing back up as he made sure no walkers had heard him. Not taking any chances, he began to run. Until finally, he made contact with a familiar wooden fence, his heart lifting as he realized who used to live on the other side. Quickly, he grabbed the top of the fence and pulled himself over, dropping down to the grassy side with a soft thud.

His eyes widened.

His heart went cold.

Lying in the back yard, swarming with flies, was a pile of dead walkers. Lee covered his mouth in disgust, retching as the putrid smell hit his nostrils. Trying his best to keep it down, Lee stood up, edging around the pile of bodies and making his way towards the house. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to one of the upstairs windows. For a split second, he could've sworn he had seen the curtains move. Waiting a few seconds, he saw a small, frail hand grab the fabric and pull it aside. As soon as the figure noticed the mysterious man in the back yard, she quickly closed the curtains. But her attempt at remaining hidden had been wasted. Not only that, but Lee recognized a certain baseball cap atop her head. But it couldn't have been her. Could it?

"Clementine..."

**A/N: Review if you think I should continue this.**


	2. Author's note

**A/N: **

**Hey guys**

**Thanks for all the support you've been giving this story.**

**I really didn't think it would get so many views for the first chapter.**

**In addition to letting you know I'm still alive, I'm just going to let you know what's going to happen next for this story.**

**First, I had to go through the entire plot, editing points where Lee would have made a massive impact on the story.**

**Turns out creating a different reality is harder than it looks.**

**Second, I'm also in the process of writing my Skyrim FanFiction which still has a few more chapters to get through.**

**So, as soon as I've finished editing the plot and getting to the end of my Skyrim Fanfiction, I'll focus ALL my attention on Living Hell.**

**I may add some stuff from time to time, but we'll see what happens.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Laters**

**-7**


End file.
